


Draft Collection

by tatersalad5001



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Gravity Falls, Undertale
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Collection of unfinished drafts, posted here so that they're organized and together somewhere in case I ever need them or want to look at them and such. Of course, you're welcome to look as well. Drafts posted here, I've hit a wall and don't plan on finishing, or at least I don't see myself doing it anytime soon. This is a collection of anything I write that fits the description, so it'll be a mess of fandoms and characters and such. Each will be added as necessary. Any tags or warnings necessary will be in the author's note.





	1. A Human and a Flower Meet Bill Cipher, aka, 'Gravity Falls AU'

**Author's Note:**

> So basically here's the breaks
> 
> There was a post going around on tumblr pointing out that people are willing to usually see fan artist's unfinished sketches and works, but for fanfic writers, no one's interested in the unfinished product and it's harder to get away with that. Which hey, I'm as guilty of it as anyone.
> 
> Also, I tend to write a lot on the go and do it on my phone and I wanted to free up some room while still keeping unfinished fanfic drafts just for like, future reference or to look back on.
> 
> So, I'm killing two birds with one stone here. Doing my part to get fanfic writers some more respect and maybe even raise interest in unfinished written works, and put these unfinished drafts up here where it's easy to organize and go through and look at. I don't have high expectations for the former (or, any at all) but for the latter this serves my purpose. So hopefully no one minds.
> 
> Since I usually do these like, while I'm waiting for a class to start or during a car ride or something, they're on my phone. This makes them pretty short. So hopefully you don't mind super short chapters. 
> 
> Summaries of what I had planned for the draft will be included, and tags that would go with at least what I have written will be included for each chapter, each chapter being one unfinished draft.
> 
> This is for my own sake more than anything because I hoard everything, including intangible objects. Thanks, me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a standard Undertale where everything is the same except sudden Bill Cipher. Bill shows up during one of Frisk's countless runs. Bill Cipher previously showed up many timelines ago, but while Flowey controlled the timeline, and they made a deal that backfired badly on Flowey, which was gonna be explored way more than mentioned in passing. Bill probably was going to offer Frisk a deal here, which they would initially refuse, but eventually accept. At the end of the run, Bill would end up with the other six human souls, and Frisk and maybe Flowey go at him to get them back? Something along those lines. Bill. Bill Nye the Demon Guy.
> 
> I don't have any motivation for this, and I have no desire to continue it or do anything else with this idea, so here it goes. It wasn't any good of an idea anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm not upset over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags:
> 
> Second Person POV, Reader is Frisk, Neutral Frisk
> 
> I think that about covers it.

As always, you find yourself awakening in a bed of flowers. Same as every reset. You'd done this for a long time, longer than even you knew. Each timeline grew...staler than the last. You were always looking for something new, something different. And sure, maybe it was selfish to put the Underground through this over and over and over. But you couldn't really care. This was far better than the alternative of returning to the surface. And besides, it wasn't like anyone remembered, anyway.

A scoff from someone nearby reminded you that wasn't entirely true. You were never truly alone down here.

Your thoughts, however, were interrupted by something else besides that presence. It came from down the hall, in the next room. 

"...are YOU doing back here?"

This was it. This was what you were waiting for. A grin on your face, you ran forward, eager to see what was happening, what would happen next.

"Come on, is that anyway to greet an old friend, Angel?"

The first voice you had recognized, but this one was foreign. You couldn't place it anywhere in the world, let alone the kingdom of monsters, or even the Ruins. 

"Don't CALL me that!" The first voice spat. "I'm not accepting anymore of your deals. And I won't let anyone else make any either. So you can get lost!"

You rounded the corner.

Petals bristling, Flowey was glaring with an expression you had seen before, but only used towards you. The words were still fresh on his lips, his teeth barred, his eyes narrow. He was glaring up at the only other being in the room.

...Being. That was the only way you could think of to describe it. It could've been a monster, but you somehow doubted that. This thing was entirely unlike anything you'd ever seen before. It was a large, yellow triangle, around the same size as you. It had one giant eye, a black top hat, a matching bow tie, and was glowing with unimaginable power. Just being near the thing put you on edge. 

...Boy, were you excited.

"Now, who ever said I was here for that? Have you heard me offer any deals yet? I don't think so." It rolled its eye. "Let me tell you, Angel, you've got a great thing going here. Infinite possibilities, zero consequences. Trapped in a place with no escape, and being able to torment the souls of the damned all you like. Sounds fun to me, so I thought I'd get in on that."

Flowey narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe a single word you-" His gaze shot past it, towards you. "You!" Was that a flare of panic in his eyes? "Get out of here. Don't listen to a word he says."

"Ah, Bleeding Heart! About time you showed up." The triangle spoke before even seeing you, turning around to get a good look at you. "Name's Bill. Bill Cipher." He held out a hand, offering it to you. "Looking forward to getting to know you, kid. Always a pleasure to meet whoever controls the timeline here."

Before you could even think about shaking Bill's hand, a circle of seeds surrounded you. For the first time, they aimed outward, not inward, meant for protection rather than destruction.

"Stay away from them."

"Relax, Angel! It's just a greeting." Bill rolled his eyes. The seeds remained. "Fine, fine. It's not a big deal." He...winked? Blinked? at you, and tipped his hat. "Looking forward to seeing how this timeline goes, Bleeding Heart. I'll see you again."

And just like that, he was gone.

You raised your eyebrows and glanced over at Flowey. What was all that? Had he...protected you? That was unusual. Usually, it was the opposite; you against him.

He returned the look, and the seeds disappeared. A scowl took over his face. "Don't get the wrong idea," he muttered. "I'm not siding with you. That and opposing him are two completely different things. You and him together would be unstoppable. I'm trying to prevent it. So don't get any ideas."

You frowned. He'd met that thing before, it sounded like.

"Yeah." He stared off where Bill had disappeared. "A different timeline, long ago. I was at my most vulnerable. I wanted my soul back, my life back. Many things that were lost to me forever. I knew that it couldn't happen, but that's when he showed up. He promised the impossible, won me over with flattery and false sympathy." The flower shook. "But it was a mistake. He used me to get what he wanted. Don't make any deals with him. It's not worth it."

What exactly did he want?

"A permanent anchor in this world. Power. Opportunity. Entertainment. Just about anything," he reflected. "He wanted the first from me. He could want anything from you."


	2. Dangan Ronpa Chapter 1 (if it had gone the way Sayaka planned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this started way back after I finished watching the first chapter of Danganronpa (I've just now finished watching Chapter 4, and oh man). Once the chapter was over, I sat back and thought, 'Hmm, I wonder what would've happened if Sayaka succeeded and killed Leon', and this, uh happened. This was going to basically just be the trial of that scenario. Makoto would go in super nervous as usual since everyone suspects him, but hoping Sayaka would stick up for him. She doesn't, which throws him off. He tries to defend himself, Sayaka pushes back hard against him, the only person who might've believed him was Kyoko but in the end, this was probably going to end up with Makoto being voted as the blackened and Sayaka winning. Sayaka gets revealed as the blackened, everyone gets executed (off-screen), Danganronpa ends early, extra despair for everyone, go home kids we're done here this game sure was short.
> 
> Something along those lines, anyway. I had pretty ambitious ideas for it, school put it on pause really quick until like a couple of weeks ago when I remembered this was a thing. Went back, looked at it, realized that there was no way I could pull off what I had planned. And I don't have the energy to rework it--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--So while I'm sure this idea has been done before, and I had wanted to try to do it anyway, I really don't think I have what it takes. So I'm calling it off and it's staying unfinished, but since I like to hoard everything, including drafts, it gets to go up here.
> 
> Tags:  
> Major Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence (possibly), Stabbing, Blood, for the most part if you can't really handle dangan ronpa i would've recommended staying away from this, but it's just like the first seconds of the trial so if going over the facts of the case doesn't bother you then you should be good here

A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... A deadly...class trial!

The victim in this case was one Leon Kuwata. This murder took place some time the previous night. The cause of death appeared to be a sword coated in gold, thrust into his stomach. The sword came from the room of one Makoto Naegi, who had moved it there from the trophy room as decoration, on recommendation from Sayaka Maizono. Not only that, the murder took place in Makoto's room as well. Thus, he was the primary suspect in this case. But i wasn't over yet, as a fair trial was still to take place. He still had a chance.

A slim chance. Everyone seemed to think he was guilty, except Makoto himself. He couldn't exactly blame them; it was the obvious explanation for the murder occurring in his room. But he knew he was innocent. After all, he hadn't even been in his room last night. He had switched rooms with Sayaka, since she'd been scared that someone was after her. But it wasn't himself he needed to convince, it was everyone else. 

He had no idea who it could've been. He didn't even want to consider it, the idea that one of their classmates had actually done it. Had actually...killed someone. All he needed right now was for them to see he was innocent. The rest would come after that. For now, if he failed, they'd all go down with him.

Everyone went to their assigned places in the trial room. Makoto was able to take some comfort in his placement next to Sayaka. He'd promised to be on her side no matter what; he was sure she'd do the same. They were together on this 100%. She was the only other person that knew he wasn't in his room last night, she had to know he was innocent. Sayaka's support would give him the alibi he needed to get the trial on the right track. To find the true...killer.

He tried to meet her eyes and offer a smile as Monokuma explained the rules, but she was looking firmly straight ahead. She almost seemed...nervous. Was she afraid, like he was, that he would be found guilty?


End file.
